


Black Rabbit

by Kat1477



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha-17's training program, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Wars, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective clones, Reader-Insert, The Author Regrets Everything, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat1477/pseuds/Kat1477
Summary: Izuna had no idea what she was signing up for when she agreed to his proposal, but after looking at those big brown eyes she couldn't regret it one bit. Uchiha!Oc
Relationships: Boba Fett & Original Female Character(s), Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Reader, Clone Troopers & Original Female Character(s), Clone Troopers (Star Wars)/Reader, Domino squad & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_The first thing she felt was burning._

Shooting up, Izuna instantly regretted it at the feeling of nausea and coughed, trying to get the awful taste of sand out of her mouth as even with her eyes shut tight she was blinded by the sun. Clutching onto her stomach, she curled into a tight ball as aces and pain shot out thought out her body. After her fit was over, she grimaced at the blazing heat and wiped the sweat and sand that collected over her body.

Pushing herself into a seated position, she was confused at the sight of wasteland. Even more alarming was when Izuna tried to remember what happened before, everything turned up blank. Looking down, she instantly felt disgusted at her state of dress and tugging on the bloodied grey vest.

Bracing her arm against the wall of the cliff side, her legs wobbled as she glanced around the place. Later she found her bag a few feet away and after looking through it she found a few of her own belongings inside.

Stomach growling, Izuna grabbed the water bottle and took a massive gulp from to both sooth the burning in her throat and to lessen the taste of bitter taste of bile. Vision blurred, she stumbled and fell.

* * *

When Izuna awoke, it was dark and freezing.

After doing the best that she could at this point, Izuna shivered near the small fire she was able to make and clenched the cloak from her bag tighter around herself. Leaning against the wall while nibbling on a ramen flavored ration bar, it was then that she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Tensing up, the Uchiha watched as the being inched closer and closer, with her knife ready Izuna was ready to fight tooth and nail until it did something it didn't expect.

It took cautious steps before her.

"…"

The thing was dressed in dirtied brown robes, the only opening visible being the dark opening of its face where a bright yellow eyes shined from the right side of its face. Izuna was instantly reminded of the stray cats from her clans compound.

She also noted that it was freakishly tiny.

It wined, inching closer. Clenching its stomach, it was a clear indication of what it wanted.

After a while of this, she took pity and tossed it a bar and watched in fascination as the moment the being grabbed it, it turned around to couch protectively over what she could only assume its first actual meal in a while.

The moment it finished, its hands twitched as it sat across from her and made a sound.

Hunger loss, Izuna tossed it her half eaten bar and watched as it went to town on it.

Days passed and it was then that she decided to name it Noodle.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the Scoundrels Canteen, many bystanders watched from the safety of the doorway as dozens of bodies were thrown around like rag dolls.

Holding Noodle under one arm, Izuna stumbled as she flipped over another body who tried to lunge at her and after socking the face of another being looking like a raisin dried out in the sun for too long wondered for the sixth time that day what went wrong.

The Uchiha had lost count of how long she's been in the desert for but already she has had the displeasure of waking to small figures like her companion rummaging through her shit (Noodle, while trying their best to prevent this was only thrown around due to his much smaller size), Sand people attempting to stab her to death and her rations reduced to almost nothing. At least most of her injurys healed.

Catching a quick glance at her reflection on a armored chest plate on a bounty hunter she kneed, the same couldn't be said about her hygiene.

What she wouldn't do for a shower.

Stressful times these are, yet _just when all hope seemed lost Izuna had **finally** found civilization._

Her moment of happiness was short lived however, because after observing the town for a some time and studying the inhabitants, there were a few things that she had noticed.

One, there were many being of many shapes and sizes that she had never seen before.

Two, they didn't look like the most welcoming type.

And lastly Three, opening her pockets for currency, she was only met with pure emptiness.

Damn.

With her hood of the cloak up, bag strapped on tight and mask fastened in place, the woman made her way around the town. Staying out of the way of many and mainly sticking to the emptier parts of the town she took in her surroundings in curiosity as its inhabitants went about their daily lives. Noodle stuck close to her the entire time, holding onto the side of the fabric of her robe as to not get left behind in the sea of people and every so often Izuna would check on the small Jawa.

It's not like she grew attached to the little runt… okay maybe a little.

Shut up.

After scouting the area, it seemed like a good idea at the time to enter what looked like a pub, until it wasn't.

Screeching, Noodle's claw dug unto her gloved arms as they scaled over the back of a trandoshan and the woman felt his snout give way with a well-timed heel to the face. It's not their fault; a fight had started near them and the next thing she knew they were dragged into it.

Seeing an opening, Izuna ducked under the many fists flying about and made a break for the exit but mid-way though she collided with an armored chest, her dark eyes met with a T-visor. Fearing to be dragged into yet another brawl, she shunshined away.

The bounty hunter blinked, looking around his surroundings and was only able to catch a glimpse of her cloak disappearing around the corner. He's been observing the brawl in a passing and was instantly drawn to the fluid way the small figure fought despite the situation.

Kal Skirata tilted his head.

Interesting.


End file.
